


Q Considers Villainy ~or~ Avenging Boffin

by Dart



Series: QB-E1 2020 Fest [5]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:42:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25367041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dart/pseuds/Dart
Summary: Q Considers Villainy. Bond Considers Q.
Relationships: James Bond/Q
Series: QB-E1 2020 Fest [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1822318
Comments: 18
Kudos: 95





	Q Considers Villainy ~or~ Avenging Boffin

**Author's Note:**

> Fluff Table Prompt: choir and goose

" _You know,"_ Q says in the way he only ever says when he is very, _very_ drunk, "Trombone choir. That’s top of my list.”

After further thought, he adds, “And I’d have an Attack Goose.”

Q stares into his drink so long, Bond wonders if he's dozed off, but then he says, "Forget the volcano lair. HVAC would be a _nightmare._ I’ve always fancied a treehouse. Multi-story. Trombone choir would be perfect for when I ascend and descend. And we could have an escape _rocket._ ”

"Perfect for _sleepovers,_ " Q says in what's meant to be a leer, but it's so awkward and innocent looking that Bond feels like a creep, no matter that Q is over 30 and is utterly _filthy_ when he wants to be. Bond is utterly _besotted_ with this creature and he knows, deep down in his achy old bones, that he would follow this boy anywhere, even to the dark side, even up into a treehouse lair and suffer through the indignities of a trombone choir, he'd even go toe to toe with an attack goose, and he fucking _hates_ fowl.

"Thank Christ you don't have an evil bone in your body," Bond mutters lowly.

But not lowly enough because then Q looks one part sad and perhaps two parts guilty. "I obliterated over a city block."

"That wasn't evil, that was _vindictive._ " Then he drops into that voice that he knows _does things_ to Q. "Nothing gets me hotter than my Avenging Quartermaster raining down fire and brimstone on those who would harm me."

"It wasn't literal brimstone. It was just those two missiles I stole from the Americans."

"Mmm hmmm. That wasn't all."

"Hmmm?"

"The financial destruction you wrought. That combo was Exhibit A of the shovel talk R gave me."

"Worried about what you could get me to do?"

Bond scoffs. "As if I could _get_ you to do anything."

"What did you say?" 

"To R? I didn't say anything. When that group grabbed you two weeks later? She had her answer."

Q overannunciates, "They had me less than an hour. Took her days to clean up your aftermath."

"And then she told me, 'You're perfect for each other' which was clearly her blessing on me asking for your hand."

"Ask for my hand? I distinctly remember you asking for my--"

Bond cuts him off with a kiss.

Q leans back and continues, "And then you were begging for my--"

Bond kisses him until he feels the orneriness dissipate, just a bit.

"Yes well, I didn't want to scare you off very first thing. But I _knew._ Knew you had me." He kisses _his_ boffin. "Wrapped around your clever fingers. Knew I'd follow you anywhere."

Q waggles his eyebrows. "Follow me home, James.

Bond snorts. "Follow? I'll be carrying your well-formed arse, mark my words."

"Yes, well, it's tradition to carry your bride over the threshold.'

"Gets a bit awkward every time we return from the shops."

"You've had three years to get used to it old man." And then he's feeling up Bond's arms, and clearly getting _ideas._

Bond can't fight the smug grin. "Your old man,"

Before Q can come up with a suggestion involving balls and chains, Bond, picks up his _husband_ and makes a strategic retreat. _Home.  
_


End file.
